Obedience
by FallenAngelofDeath801
Summary: Summary: A spin off from a G27 fic I read long time ago. A little Kyoya wants to be treated properly and on his way on doing so he managed to piss off his boss. He got what he wanted but in a whole different kind of way. 2718 I'm not good at doing summaries…


Summary: A spin off from a G27 fic I read long time ago. A little Kyoya wants to be treated properly and on his way on doing so he managed to piss off his boss. He got what he wanted but in a whole different kind of way. 2718(I'm not good at doing summaries…)

AN: My first fic so pls. be kind.

"Obedience"

The sun was up and the sky was clear, it was a perfect day in the Vongola mansion, until it was ruined by loud shattering of glass followed by the sound of clashing metals.

Signing on his paperwork was the tenth boss of Vongola, Tsunayoshi Sawada. He was already signing the last batch of his paperwork when he heard a loud noise outside his office, hearing this didn't surprise him at all, in fact he already had an idea who is the cause of the noise. Sighing, all he needed to do now is wait for someone to confirm his theory. And as if on cue his beloved storm guardian, Hayato Gokudera, barge in.

"Juudaime, I'm sorry for intruding but you must come with me. That aloof kid is causing us some trouble again." Hayato said as he bowed down to Tsuna, scowl evident on his handsome face.

"It's that kid again? Why does he always keep on rampaging?" the brunet answered while a small smirk made its way to his immaculate face.

After answering Tsuna stood up from his black leather chair and followed his silver haired guardian, who was already starting to open the door to his boss.

Not too far from his office, a silhouette of a boy about the age of 18 with a pair of tonfas started to emerge from the smoke surrounding him. Not long another figure appeared, this time it was bigger and was holding a trident.

"I told you before! I am not a kid so stop treating me like one!" the boy holding a pair of tonfas exclaimed.

"Kufufu… see only a kid would react that way. Therefore, your still a kid, Kyo-kun~." The older man retorted back.

"You… I'll bite you to death!" the smaller boy screamed.

As he was about to hit the man in front of him, he was cut off when he heard a very familiar voice.

Having enough of the scene unfolding before him and before more things get damage by the useless fight, Tsuna finally decided to step in.

"Kyoya what are you doing? And Mukuro stop teasing Kyoya!"

"Oya,oya… It seems that boss is already here… Let's continue this next Kyo-kun." Mukuro said as he disappeared into thin air, leaving only Kyoya to face his boss' wrath.

"Tche… Only herbivores would escape like that."

Seeing that his mist guardian is trying to escape Tsuna ordered Gokudera to follow him and force him to pay half of the damages.

"Kyoya, what did I tell you? If you want to fight then do it in the training room." Tsuna said as he rubbed his temples. After all the more the damage means more paperwork.

"I know but that pineapple started it! He told me that I was acting like a kid." Kyoya threw back at the Vongola boss.

"I see, but that doesn't mean you have to hit him. And by the way you acted even I would still consider you as a kid." Tsuna answered calmly as his patience was beginning to slip away.

"For your information I am already 18, I'm already a full pledged adult! And don't call me a kid!" the boy answered not before sticking out his tongue at Tsuna.

That's it for Tsuna, his patience was already out of the window. He's really going to teach this brat.

"Oh really? Since you're already an adult then I expect you to accept a punishment fitted for an adult."

Not giving the younger boy the chance to answer he dragged him all the way to an underground room connected to his office.

Kyoya stared at the white room he was in. All he saw was the whole room was white and there was a bathroom on its left most corner and lastly there was a pole in the middle.

"What's with this room? Don't tell me you're just going to ground me here. I told you I'm not a kid anymore." Kyoya spat not noticing the look the 21 year old boss was giving him.

Ignoring the boy's question he dug inside his pocket and produced a pair of handcuffs.

"Strip."

"What?" Kyoya answered shock.

"Are you deaf? Strip!" Tsuna retorted venom clear on his voice.

The raven haired teen not having any choice, obeyed the older man. Now standing without wearing anything, the younger boy was beginning to feel nervous.

Licking his lips, Tsuna moved forward and when he reached the boy, he pushed the raven haired teen near the pole and cuffed the younger boy's wrist on the long and metal stick.

"What the hell are you doing!" the cuffed teen asked with a slightly tense voice.

"I told you earlier. I'm going to give you a punishment fit for an adult." Tsuna said in a low voice.

Leaving the boy for a few moment the young boss went to the bathroom and when he came back, he was already holding a few toys and a small bottle of lotion.

Seeing what the other man was holding Kyoya began to tense and his face was beginning to heat up. The things that Tsuna was holding was something that made him feel anxious.

"Oh so you know what are these things for. That's good to know~." Tsuna said smirking.

Taking long strides to the cuffed boy, his body gave off an aura that said be-prepared-for-the-consequences.

Cupping the younger's chin, he forced the boy's mouth to open but Kyoya refuses to let the man enter his wet cavern. Annoyed, the 10th boss pushed his knee to the poor boy's member making his gasp, thus giving him entry to the warm mouth of his captive. He let his tongue explore the treat in front of him and his lips absorbing all the moans the boy was making. Breaking the kiss and letting a silver trail of saliva drop to Kyoya's chest was making him hard.

By now Kyoya's face was already covered with a deep shade of red, his bangs sticking to his face, his mouth slightly open, his eyes were half lidded, and his length becoming erect was a sight to behold.

Tsuna couldn't help but praise himself. Only he has the power to make the aloof child react this way.

"Ha… I was just starting and you're already getting hard? What a sensitive body you've got." Picking up the things he brought earlier, he began to open the lotion and started to spill its contents onto his palm. After that, he then commenced on coating the vibrator with the lotion.

"W-what are you p-planning to d-do? The now a little composed Kyoya asked the young Vongola.

"Another thing, didn't I tell you to address me properly?" Tsuna said not really answering the question. Then he stalked towards the teen and slammed the vibrator inside Kyoya's entrance without any warning.

"Ah! It h-hurts! P-please t-take it out!"

"Oh…take it out? You didn't complete your sentence." Tsuna stated with a smirk adorning his face.

"P-please… t-take it… o-out, T-tsunayoshi-s-sama!"

Smirk growing bigger he took the vibrator out. "That's nice of you to address me properly but I'm still going to punish you, Kyo-chan~." And after, releasing that statement he slammed the vibrator back the only difference is this time it was already on.

"hah…hn… P-please…t-take it out." The younger teen begged his face was full of pain, tears threatening to fall.

Ignoring his the pleas of his captive, he then kissed deeply as he can and his free hand started to move the vibrator in and out, thrusting it into different directions to find the boy's prostate. After a few moments of thrusting he found the bundle of nerves that made the boy's expression full of pleasure.

"Ah!"

The continuous vibrating inside him is pushing him to the edge. 'Just a little more' but then suddenly he felt something being bound around the tip of his member and this thing is stopping him from reaching his climax.

"This is a punishment remember that, Kyo-chan. And even though I want to continue this I can't since I still have things to do. But don't worry because that vibrator inside you could be controlled by me using this remote even if I'm in my office. There are also cameras installed in this room so if I were you I wouldn't do anything funny." Tsuna said as he began to fix himself and stalked towards the door but before going out he added. "Feel free to shout since this is a sound proof room that only I know about, and endure the pain of not being able to cum until tomorrow. Bye-bi, Kyo-chan! See you tomorrow!" With that said he left the panting, blushing, shouting and begging for release boy inside the room

In his office Tsuna was enjoying the real time video of Kyoya in the punishment room while occasionally turning the vibrator on its highest setting and then turning it off. How he really was having fun seeing the boy's expression every time turned his toy on then setting it into the highest capacity.

_*_*_*_*_The next day_*_*_*_*_

All of Tsuna's guardians were eating while the usually cool and composed Kyoya was trembling and was looking a little haggard. Right now Kyoya was thinking on the things he experienced that night, Goodness! He couldn't even sleep since the vibrator would suddenly turn on and after a while it would be off again. He also has to deal with the fact that there was something that was preventing him from his release. It was then that he swore not to anger Tsuna again. His train of thoughts was broken when Tsuna suddenly scolded him.

"Kyoya, don't space out while eating." Tsuna reprimanded.

"I'm sorry, Tsunayoshi-sama."

"Kyoya, you're holding the eating utensils wrong."

"I'm sorry again. I'll ask Alaude-san to teach me later, Tsunayoshi-sama."

"Kyoya, come here you've got some rice on your face." Tsuna said as he wiped the rice on Kyoya's face and then he inwardly smirked at the boy's obedience.

"Thank you for wiping it, Tsunayoshi-sama."

'What is this true? The brat is adding –san to Alaude's name and –sama to boss' name? And why is he so obedient to boss? 'All of his guardians thought at the same time.

It was Yamamoto who voiced out their thoughts. "Ahahaha… Boss, what did you do to the kid that he's become like a small dog who is always following his master?"

Looking up, Tsuna gave his guardians a bright smile while his aura showed a different story then he answered mischievously. "Well, let's just say I taught him a lesson~."

Sometimes their boss could really be scary.

_**The End_**

Pls. tell me on what you think. I accept criticisms and everything…


End file.
